


concerts and piggyback rides

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, piggy back rides, reggie is carlos's honorary big brother, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "Ugh, I can't see." Carlos pouted as he tried to stand on his tiptoes, trying to see over the large crowd. Julie, his big sister had brought him to this concert along with Flynn, her best friend and the ghost band she played with.Could he even call them that now that they were sort of human?- carlos and reggie hang out at a concert. they bond as a result.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 219





	concerts and piggyback rides

"Ugh, I can't see." Carlos pouted as he tried to stand on his tiptoes, trying to see over the large crowd. Julie, his big sister had brought him to this concert along with Flynn, her best friend and the ghost band she played with. 

Could he even call them that now that they were sort of human? 

“You good little man?” He looked up to see Reggie, the bassist of Julie’s band. Reggie smiled at him, and Carlos smiled back. “I can’t see over the crowd. I’m too short.” Reggie laughed, before leaning down so he was around Carlos’s height. “Piggyback ride?” Carlos stared at him before nodding, jumping up onto Reggie’s back, his legs wrapping around the older boy’s waist as he held him up. 

“Whoa! I can see over everyone!” Reggie laughed again, and Carlos smiled as he watched the concert and the people around them. He noticed Alex- the drummer and a boy with long hair talking as they sang along. Julie and Luke were kissing, and Carlos rolled his eyes. Of course, the two of them were being all lovey-dovey again. 

Reggie seemed to notice as well. “God, they aren’t even watching the concert. Us, on the other hand, are superior. We get to enjoy the music and we’re single.” Carlos laughed, throwing his head back. “Hell yeah!” Reggie laughed as well, and they turned their attention back to the concert. 

Hanging with Reggie was so much fun, he decided. 


End file.
